


A Breath of Fire

by DeceptiveLies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Genius Zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceptiveLies/pseuds/DeceptiveLies
Summary: Crown Prince Zuko was not what his crew expected. He spent most of his time hunting scrolls rather than hunting the Avatar; and they in turn spent more time reminding him not to speak words of treason than they did fighting enemies. When Zuko is born a genius, he realizes early on that knowledge is true power. Slight OOC. Also posted on FFN.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 239





	1. A Stroke of Genius

The flames from the candles rose with the Princess's emotions, the tight grip on her bending waning as horror crept through her very being. Ursa held her breath as she fell into the closest seat, sinking into the comfortable cushions as her legs gave out from incredulous distress. For all her grace, she could not help the shock that coursed through her veins as her son prattled on before her. With trembling hands she brought the scroll closer to her, using it as reference for every word that spilled from her child's lips.

"—accustomed to the Fire Nations symbol of pride, a metaphorical philosophy based on traditional value and morals held strictly by the cooperation of the esteemed Fire Lord and his council."

Every single word was recited verbatim. Not a single letter spoken out of place. Not a pause taken too long. Not a syllable stumbled over even with the high vocabulary that was somehow being pronounced with ease.

"Zuko," Ursa interrupted her son, who upon being spoken to immediately stopped his tangent, "How old are you?"

The boy wrinkled his nose, "Six years of age, mother. You know this."

"And how—" Ursa swallowed, "did you manage to memorize the _Fire Nation's Guide to Ethical and Moral Conduct_?"

Zuko stared at his mother with a blank face, "I read it, so now I remember it."

Ursa took a deep breath, "How many times have you read it?"

"Once."

The Princess exhaled sharply. It was just as she feared. She closed her eyes, forcing her mind to think and her body to relax. Her son was a genius. A genius who could recall every word he had ever read, including the lengthy philosophical work that _no one_ had memorized to its entirety. Not even the Fire Lord could boast of having this vast of an intelligence.

"What— what else have you read?"

"Lots of things," Zuko mentioned off handedly, his focus completely on the candle he cradled in his palm. He had recently bent his very first flame, a full two months after his younger sister showed signs of being a fire bender herself. He was behind her already, and would let nothing distract him from his task.

"Such as?" Ursa prodded, willing herself to wipe away any signs of trepidation from her voice.

If Zuko was less focused on the candle, and more so on his mother, he would have noticed the inflection of her tone as she barely kept herself from stammering. He would have seen the sheer terror that graced her delicate features as he answered, " _The Collection of Fire, A Benders Soliloquy, Fire Above the Nations, A Nation in Peril_ , to name a few."

Those were all Philosophical guidelines and history stories. Scrolls that every politician worth his pay had read, or had at least claimed to read. Not scrolls meant for children. "Can you repeat them to me?"

"Which one?" Zuko questioned, his breath deep as he attempted to spark a flame.

"Whichever you please," Ursa replied.

"Alright, 'A Collection of Fire; Book One, Chapter One— It is of course the responsibility of any Prince or regent of a Nation to hold his principalities in the highest esteem; a task very few can claim to have completed in its full—-"

Ursa frowned, the tendrils of fear gripping her heart as she watched her beloved child recite the scroll from memory. Her son was brilliant, more so than even his prodigal younger sister who had bent her first flame at the young age of four. He had a mind unlike any other, and only a fool would miss the chance to utilize it for all it was worth. Her husband was many things, but a fool was not one of them.

If this were to come to the attention of Ozai, there was little doubt that he would use his son for his own personal gain. Ursa shuddered to think of what use Zuko's mind would be to the power hungry man. Azula, as young as she was, was already lost to her. Her husband clearly favoring his second child that was already showing great prowess in the art of Fire Bending. She would not let the same fate befall her son.

"Zuko," Ursa spoke softly, falling to her knees to address the boy at eye level, "I need you to listen to me."

For the first time this evening, the prince moved his sight from the candle stick to his mother, his eyes widening at the fear that was clearly reflected in her own.

"Mother? What's wrong?"

Ursa swallowed, "You must swear to me, right here and right now, that what I tell you must be followed at all times."

"Mother I don't understand, what—"

"Swear to me, Zuko."

"I— I swear."

She took a sigh of relief, "You must tell no one of this talent you have."

"Talent?"

"You're a genius, Zuko."

"What— no, no I'm not. Azula is a genius, no one in the last hundred years had been able to bend a flame as young as she, I'm just… _mediocre."_

"You're a genius," She repeatedly forcefully, "No body else can recall words with perfect clarity that they have only read once before. It's practically unheard of."

A smile lit the face of the young boy, a grin impossible to hide, "You mean… I'm special? As special as Azula?"

A solemn nod answered him, "Even more so."

Zuko sprang to his feet, "We must tell father! He'd be thrilled!"

"Zuko no!" The Princess yelled, startling the boy to a halt. With a calming breath, she continued, "Your father wouldn't understand."

"Of course he'd understand! He may even let me join his training sessions with Azula!"

" _Zuko—_ if your father were to find out, he'd only use you."

The prince frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He'd keep you to himself all day long, like he does Azula. I'd never see you anymore. Is that what you want?"

Zuko's eyes widened, "No. No of course not! I want you around, always!"

A smile finally graced her features, her smooth hands running through her sons hair, "Oh my boy, my precious _beautiful_ little boy. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mother."

"Do you swear to me that _no one_ will ever hear of this?"

"I swear, mother."

Ursa grinned, "Good. Now, I believe you were on Chapter Two of _A Collection of Fire_."

Zuko smiled as he returned his attention to his candle, the memorized passages spilling from his lips with ease as his mother watched, her heart constricting in the process. Ozai and Azulon were never to find out about this; she would make sure of it herself.

* * *

_**Eight Years Later** _

Zuko held his breath. He counted slowly. One. Two. Three. Exhale. One. Two. Three. Watch the flame escape from his lips and curl in soft tendrils. Inhale. One. Two. Three. Pause. Feel the heat expand in his chest. Exhale. One. Two. Three. Sense the licks of fire gently caress his cheeks.

The Crown Prince gently opened his eyes, stretching his neck as he eased himself out of his meditative pose. With a final sharp inhale, he stifled the dozen candles that circled his still body. It was quiet. Calm. Almost too calm one could argue, especially for a ship filled with gregarious soldiers that have been at sea for a bit too long.

It was Music Night. Uncle Iroh by now had just gathered the various crewmen aboard the ship and forced them on the deck to partake in what Zuko was sure to be a horrid rendition of the Fire Nations _Ode to the Flame._ The Prince quite detested the idea of having every man and woman on this ship distracted every Thursday night, however Uncle Iroh was quite adamant on hosting Music Night despite his nephews half hearted protests. Despite what Zuko proclaims, he knew how important these nights were to his crew; a break from the taxing work of having to man a ship through the harsh waters of the four nations. Well, three nations. Their ship was still banned from entering the borders of their homeland, and not even Zuko was bold enough to dare attempt the feat.

It did not mean, however, that Zuko was going to succumb to his Uncles pleads and actually join them. While the Prince was quite aware of his talent with a Tsungi horn, a talent he was repeatedly mocked for by his delightful younger sister, he had no intentions of showing this side of himself to his crew. His men barely respected the young 14 year old as is, no need to grant them further ammunition.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock. Two soft raps followed by an eager third one. Uncle. Zuko quickly rose from his pose and with a wide sweep of his arm, pushed ten of the twelve candles under his bed, hidden from sight. Crossing his legs and adopting a meditative stance, he spoke, "Enter."

The kind visage of his Uncle poked his head through the door, a gentle smile rested on his countenance, "Nephew, would you like to join us for Music Night?"

The Prince let out a small scowl, "No Uncle, I am trying to meditate."

Iroh let out a small gasp, a grin overtaking his features, "Are you finally up to two candles? Well done Zuko! That is quite advanced for your age!"

Zuko hated lying to his uncle, truly he did. It always made him feel a bit like Azula, a thought that brought him no comfort. But he was accustomed to the lies, so much so that they were just as much a part of him as the fire he knew was coursing through this veins. He hated to lie, but he had precious little choice.

"It's not advanced enough," he spoke somewhat candidly, "If I'm ever going to catch the Avatar, I need to be better."

There. That wasn't a lie. He _does_ need to be a greater bender to catch the Avatar. Hiding his true skill was more an omission of truth than it was a lie. That being said, it did not help the lurching of his heart as his beloved Uncle shot him another genuine smile.

"Every rose bud will eventually bloom, dear nephew. It is only a matter of time."

Zuko nodded. It was easier to just agree with Iroh when he got into these moments of philosophical introspection, "How far are we from shore?"

"We have just arrived. I wouldn't suggest sneaking out any time soon, the Earth Kingdom doesn't take well to Fire Nation Princes."

"I will be careful."

"Very well, Nephew. Remember, you must never attempt to reach farther than you can see."

"Of course, Uncle," Zuko forced an eye roll, causing his Uncle to chuckle as he left the Prince to his own devises.

The teenager sighed in relief. That was close. Too close for comfort. Zuko groaned as he lay on the floor, his eyes closed as he battled the incoming headache. He loved his Uncle, more than he ever knew. He trusted him, truly. Just not with this. Never with this. He made an oath to his mother years ago, and Zuko of all people knew the cost of breaking it.

It had been a year now, since he began this fated mission. A year of sailing from temple to temple in the hopes of finding some source that spoke of the missing Avatar. A year of combing through endless air bending scrolls and miscellaneous pieces of literature. A year of time wasted. Zuko wanted to believe that there was hope of finding the elusive figure; but alas Zuko knew better. He always has.

His father found no use for him. With Zuko banished, Azula could take his rightful place as heir. She was stronger than him, more strategic, more intelligent than he could ever wish to be. At least, she was according to Ozai. Zuko knew better.

At first he did not know why he had to keep his intellect a secret from his family. Surely his father and sister would rejoice in his genius, a crown prince deserving of his esteemed title. But his mother was adamant, and as he made her an oath he did his best to keep it. He memorized complex fire bending forms the first time he witnessed them, committing each stance to memory. He could dissect and analyze the truth behind each kata, watching each breath the master took and replicating it perfectly. Yet when it was his turn to demonstrate, he took great pains in stumbling ever so slightly. His stance being only a hairs breath away from his sisters, his flame smothered to be a tad bit weaker. Nobody noticed.

In times when they were alone, his mother praised him. Showering him with the compliments his genius rightly deserved. In the privacy of his own chambers, he would execute the katas perfectly, proving to both himself and his mother that he was so much _more_ than anybody could tell. Many nights his mother would cry, apologizing time and time again that he was forced to hide such a grave secret. It was during these moments that his strength was resolved, determined to not let his prodigious mind come between him and his mother.

Everything he tried he picked up with ease; becoming a Master in swordplay in only a years time, executing complex moves that would leave even Ty Lee impressed if she could witness, memorizing a plethora of different alphabets used in various colonies and nations. Yet time and time again his sister was blatantly favored, her streak of cruelty far outshining his kind and soft spoken demeanor.

When his mother was gone, disappearing into the night as if she were nothing but a memory, Zuko almost slipped his greatest secret. As he watched his father sing his daughters praises, a proud smirk gracing his countenance time and time again, he would will his mouth to open, his tongue waltzing as he would tell his family the truth he had hid for so long. Yet just as he would open his mouth, the image of his mother with tear filled eyes assaulted his vision, and his teeth would slam shut.

It was not until much later, just as the waves of flame scorched down upon his face, that Zuko _finally_ knew the truth: Firelord Ozai was a monster, and little Azula was nothing but his pawn.

Zuko brought a hand carefully up his face, the tips of his fingers softly trailing the grotesque scar his fathers flames left in their wake. He knew, perhaps better than anybody else on this ship, just how great of a suicide mission this banishment was meant to be. He was given a small, old ship and a bare crew made up of criminals.

Zuko had perused though the personnel files of each crew member: Lieutenant Jee worked under General Iroh in the Siege of Ba Sing Se, one of the countless faceless soldiers during the time. He directly disobeyed the orders of his commanding officer and was imprisoned for three years, before being released for this mission. Four of the benders on this ship were thieves, the other three murderers. Assiah and Amilya, the sole women, were both guards in Boiling Rock Prison, and were suspected of seducing and assassinating various inmates. Even the cook was a petty thief who barely managed to escape imprisonment with his hand in tact due to his skill in the kitchen.

Between the ship and his crew, his father didn't even attempt to give Zuko a chance. He knew this. Uncle Iroh knew this. His crew even knew this. So why was he even trying? He pondered about his future, did he really want to spend the rest of his life chasing after a story? Zuko hated to admit it, but during his first month aboard the ship he was quite lost in life. He had no goal to accomplish, nothing to look forward to. It was with a hopeless and defeated tone that he even suggested to the helmsman to start the search at the various temples.

At the Northern Air Temple, a full two months into his banishment, he was able to find his true calling in life. Deep within the temple, in a hidden room obstructed by wide columns and a trick door, he found his prize: floor to ceiling bookshelves all stuffed with scrolls. Forgotten knowledge of the century passed, all within his very grasp. He ordered all the scrolls to be brought onto his ship; a command that brought many doubtful expressions. His Uncle tried to tell him that it would be a waste of cargo, that Zuko wouldn't even be able to comprehend the writing. The Prince disagreed.

It took a month for him to finally decode his first scroll, the lettering used being different than both the common tongue and the Fire Nation alphabet. Yet once he could translate the scroll, there was no stopping him. It took the better part of the year to read and memorize every scroll, the philosophies of old imprinted into his memory forever. Knowledge of katas and histories erased were sealed into his mind; and it was with a grin that he realized he was probably the only man alive who had this much information safely stored within himself.

It was then that he realized that _this_ was what he was meant for. The Avatar may not be alive, but the knowledge of the world still existed. And Zuko would learn it all. With a relish he traveled to each Air Temple, yet to his grave disappointment he was unable to find a single scroll, no matter how hard he looked.

Zuko will never capture the Avatar. But he can certainly capture the knowledge of one. He had heard of a hidden library buried under sand, a library that was said to have the entire worlds knowledge collected. A library that was said to exist near this very village. With a smirk pulling at his lips, he slowly slid on a familiar blue mask, his dao swords strapped to his back. There were more scrolls to find.

* * *

_**Two Years Later** _

"The Avatar… is alive." It was not a question.

"Yes, your highness."

"And he has been discovered by Admiral Zhao?"

"Yes."

"And this Avatar is only twelve years of age, and has yet to learn any other bending besides air?"

"Yes, sir."

"And Zhao requests my presence aboard his ship to 'talk' about the recent emergence of the Avatar?"

"That is what the message states, yes."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Why, why can't the spirits for once just make life easy for him? He had decided years ago to forsake this ridiculous hunt, spending his days traveling the world at his leisure and collecting information as he goes. He has been across the world, traversing the entire Earth Kingdom as he sought more scrolls. The day he discovered Wan Shi Tong's Library was perhaps the single greatest day of his life, barring the times he spent with his mother. An entire year of his life was spent traversing the stacks of knowledge, and it was only after being forcibly dragged out by his Uncle did he finally bid the place farewell.

"We cannot ignore a summon from an Admiral," Iroh pointed out, taking a sip of his tea as he calmly sat back.

"I'm his Prince, I can very well do what I damn please," Zuko snarled, his eyes closed in irritation. He did not want this. He did not want anything to do with the damned Avatar or his 'mission of peace'. All Zuko wanted, all _anybody_ on this ship wanted, was to continue to status quo. They led an easy life, cruising from Port to Port, with no responsibilities besides maintaining his ship and the occasional fight when Prince Zuko would inevitably insult somebody. It was a low risk life; a life much greater than the one this band of criminals deserved. A life Zuko didn't want to compromise by _stalking_ a child across the world.

" _Zuko_ ," Iroh warned, "It wouldn't do well to ignore him. If your father were to realize you had abandoned your mission—"

"I haven't _abandoned_ my mission—" Lieutenant Jee snorted, bemusement covering his face. Glaring at the older man, Zuko continued, "In order to abandon the mission I would have had to accept it in the first place. As I'm not a _complete_ idiot, nor do I have a death wish for me and my crew, I have no interest in playing into the whims of my father or which ever bootlicker he sent to monitor me."

"That's treason, your highness," The Lieutenant pointed out with amusement. It was a statement the crew of his ship found themselves uttering quite frequently, in an attempt to curtail some of their Prince's more destructive habits.

Zuko waved him off, "You know what I mean. I'd rather not meet the pompous bastard."

Iroh sighed, "Yet you must. Your father pays all of our wages, it would be quite unpleasant if we all of a sudden found ourselves without money to function."

The Prince groaned, " _Fine._ You win. Lieutenant, set the course towards the Earth Kingdom. If the bastard wants an audience, I'll give him an audience."


	2. A Burning Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhao irritates Prince Zuko, while his crew seeks to find information.

Zuko pursed his lips in exasperation as he eased the armor over his shoulders, blowing the small locks of hair that fell deftly over his eyes. He did not want to do this. He had absolutely no interest in meeting the arrogant Admiral and force polite niceties when he'd rather do anything else. Yet the avatar had been spotted, and as Zuko was technically the highest ranking officer in charge of the search for the elusive figure, it was only fitting that Zhao would want a meeting with the young Prince to discuss strategies and share information.

At least that was the excuse on paper. Zuko had run into Zhao at quite a few ports over the years, and overtime the young man had gotten to know his future subject quite well. So it was without a doubt that Zuko had the Admiral labeled as a brutal snake whose only talent lay in stroking his fathers already all-encompassing ego. Zhao must _love_ the fact that he had spotted the Avatar first, while Zuko had been far from the target and virtually useless these last three years. A firm knock on the door interrupted his musings, "Enter."

As the door to his chambers squeaked open, causing Zuko to make a mental note to buy oil the next time they stop at port, the Prince couldn't help but drawl, "How much are you willing to bet on the amount of veiled insults Zhao will throw at me today? I'll put five silver pieces down for ten insults."

Lieutenant Jee chuckled, "Assiyah has already bet three copper coins for five insults, while the cook has decided to put a whole gold coin down for lucky number seven."

Zuko hummed in thought, "They're both quite kind in their assumptions."

The Lieutenant nodded, "I agree. That's why I put five silver coins down for fifteen insults from Zhao, and at least thirty far subtler ones from you."

The Prince smirked, "You know me quite well Lieutenant. I'm surprised none of the other officers followed in your stead."

Jee shrugged, a grin of amusement creeping onto his features, "If it helps, last I heard Amilya has put down two gold coins on you being unfazed by any insult, instead angering Zhao to the point of physical violence through nothing but your sheer nonchalance."

"A noble guess. Although I must remind you as your Prince that it is bordering on treason to bet on my diplomatic relations with a senior officer."

Jee let out a laugh, "My deepest apologies your highness, however I believe we have move passed mere treason years ago."

Zuko waved away the older mans concern, "Semantics."

Jee withheld a chuckle as Zuko continued, "Regardless of how many insults Zhao spews, he's undoubtedly going to be exasperating to deal with. And unless we want the Fire Nation to know how _exactly_ we've been spending the last three years, we must at least make it seem as if we are a cohesive unit that has been unrelentingly hunting rumors of the avatar."

"But… we haven't," Jee spoke softly.

Zuko glared at his subordinate, " _Obviously_. But we can't let Zhao know that, now can we?"

"How do you propose we do this?"

"Have everyone meet me on deck in half an hour. I have a plan."

* * *

Zen and Zai, twins that had been court-martialed years ago for operating an illegal alcohol smuggling ring within the fire nation ports, were shocked beyond repair when they received notice that they have been called back for duty aboard a Fire Nation ship. Having escaped custody years ago and wandering around aimlessly, they were flabbergasted that they were tracked down and asked to serve their Nation once more. And not just on any ship; but one led by Crown Prince Zuko and the infamous Dragon of the West. The two had debated the merits of running away for the weeks leading up to their post, calculating whether or not it was worth a life in hiding. Working aboard a ship that was led by royalty would spell nothing for the twin thieves but trouble. This notice was nothing but a well-crafted way to have the two arrested for their actions of years past…

However, regardless of their worries their sense of curiosity had won them over, so the two took a chance and answered their nations call. It was with a mixture of incredulous shock and amusement that grew ever so rapidly as they got to know their Captain. Prince Zuko was a surly thirteen year old boy with a half bandaged face and an attitude twice the size of his little frame. His one good eye that was constantly squinting in anger at them was a golden hue that the Lieutenant, as the only one aboard the ship that had met the Fire Lord besides the royal members, _swore_ shined brighter than Ozai's himself. He was a small and pale boy, so gangly looking he looked as though a mere wind would snap his brittle body in half.

During the first few weeks of their journey, the scowling Prince would watch from the upper deck as his subordinates sparred. His uncovered eye tracking the few fire benders as they ran through their practice, his frown growing deeper and deeper with each complicated kata they performed. Everyday during the highest point of noon the little Prince would lean against the railing of the deck, watching his soldiers fight below him. Zen and Zai took great pleasures during this time, as non-benders they were free to take and place bets on the winners of these little spars, earning quite a bit of fortune in the process.

Until, of course, a month into their journey when the cook, as the only member on board with a knowledge of healing, finally declared the Prince fit enough to spar again. The young boy immediately summoned all fire-benders to the deck, his lithe form practically buzzing in excitement as he prepared himself to fight. Zen and Zai, with matching grins, took bets on the winner of this spar, practically salivating at the amount of money they will make now that there will undoubtedly be more fighting to bet on.

There wasn't a doubt in their minds that the little Prince was _way_ over his head when he insisted on fighting all four of the benders at the same time. Everyone on the ship placed a bet on either the Lieutenant earning the last blow, or one of the other three who all happened to have been imprisoned in Boiling Rock Prison prior to joining this hopeless expedition. No one put money on what happened next.

It took the Prince two minutes to completely annihilate every fire-bender on this ship sans his uncle. This was _with_ the bandage still covering one of his eyes. With a frown pooling his lips, he asked all of the non-benders to fight him as he used his Dao blades. In took him a minute to beat the only women on the ship, both of whom were quite adept at using knives. It took two minutes for him to beat Zen and Zai, who were swordsmen so skilled that they weren't even able to be arrested after getting caught stealing. Zuko didn't bother fighting anyone else. Zen and Zai never bothered taking bets on his fights again; everybody would know who the winner is.

No one looked down on the little Prince after that. None of them were _that_ suicidal. It didn't help that every time one of the soldiers acted against orders, and let's be honest the crew was made up of thieves and murderers so it was quite often that this was so, Zuko punished them by forcing them to be his sole training partner for a certain length of time. Zen was unlucky enough to earn the little Prince's ire and be the recipient of one-sided torture for an entire week. Neither of the twins acted out much after that.

As the years passed, a certain harmony was brought aboard the ship. Iroh and Zuko would train everyday for three hours, the crew was still unsure as to who was teaching who at this point, followed by the little Prince locking himself up in his room for hours at a time reading who-knows-what. They all had their lunches and dinners together, with Iroh regaling them all with humorous stories of his past while Zuko attempted to not set his soldiers on fire. Music Nights still occurred on a weekly basis, although the Prince had yet to join them, and the ship sailed to whichever port struck Zuko's fancy.

This was the odd part. In the beginning of their journey, it seemed as though the Prince was quite set on accomplishing his duty and following the Avatar. They had sailed to every Air temple to no avail. However sometime during this period something changed in the boy, for he no longer seemed to care about their hopeless task. Instead he would randomly point out an area to sail too, seemingly at random, where he would then disappear for an unknown amount of time. When asked about it, the Prince would claim that he followed rumors of hidden knowledge. At first the crew thought he was kidding… and then Zuko spent an entire year perusing through a hidden library and the soldiers were forced to come to the realization that the Prince really _was_ using his banishment as a way to read more books.

Once the crew was made aware of the Prince's odd little hobby, it made life on the ship even easier for them all. Once they would dock, a few soldiers would join Zuko as he looked for whatever scroll he was searching for, while the rest would hit the taverns and waste their days away. All of them, however, kept their ears and eyes open for an opportunity to bring Zuko more books. After all, if the soldiers were to hear information pertaining to a valuable scroll and let the Prince know, they would inevitably spend a longer time at port to allow the Prince time to acquire said book.

It honestly didn't matter what scroll it was. The crew were all convinced that Zuko just made it his life mission to know _everything_ about _everything_. In particular they learned that he quite enjoyed pieces of conflicting cultures and ideologies. He _especially_ liked them in foreign languages, which was just _odd_ because when did the Prince even _learn_ the dialect and alphabets of the Northern Water tribes? To be perfectly candid, other than General Iroh, not a single one of the soldiers had a shred of interest in the ridiculously complex books Zuko collected. What they did have interest in, however, was keeping Zuko thoroughly entertained. If Zuko was happy and distracted, then he would spend more time at port and holed up in his room reading. The more he was reading, the less time he had to torture his subordinates under the guise of practice.

The crew loved their Prince, and they often found themselves forced to defend him at ports. If not for the fact that the evil little twerp was like a surly younger brother to them, then for the fact that they honest to spirits feared him. Zuko lacked tact during the best of times, and the kid often found himself unwittingly insulting people at port. The soldiers became quite adept at stepping in to protect Zuko. Not due to his inability to protect himself, more so for the fact that an angry Zuko led to a destructive Zuko, and after the first few times of witnessing that no one else was willing to risk angering the boy.

Zen and Zai in particular found themselves around the Prince quite often. As the only swordsmen on deck, they were often coerced into practicing with the boy, leading to _many_ visits to the cook who moonlighted as their healer. They learned the signs that Zuko unwittingly displayed: the clenching on his pale fingers as he simmered in rage, the narrowing of his eyes as his anger began to boil, the tightening of his scar as he took a breath and eased into a deadly fighting stance. More importantly, they learned how to flee the second Zuko seemed to feel any type of negative emotion. They quite enjoyed having their heads attached to their shoulders, thank you very much.

So when the missive came for their Prince from Admiral Zhao, who Zuko himself had made his dislike of him very clear, Zen and Zai dashed for the boiler room where the Prince rarely entered and planned to hide out there until the threat to their personal safety was gone. And when General Iroh found them with a grin and told them that the Prince has requested everyone on ship to file on the deck for a meeting, well, the boys just uttered a prayer to Agni that Zuko would make theirs a quick death.

They stood side-by-side along with their fellow soldiers as the Prince gazed down at them from his place on the upper deck. It was times like this when the crew remembered just who _exactly_ their Captain was. While they always referred to him with his proper title, everyone seemed to forget that this young man was their heir. This man, who they knew since he was but a boy, with a temper and an attitude twice his size, who much preferred reading than he did to fighting, was to be their next Fire Lord.

Prince Zuko rarely wore his armor, much preferring plain black clothing that allowed him to slip under the blanket of the night. He had rid himself of his old pony-tail years ago, the ridiculous hairstyle was made necessary during their first year when his scar was still healing and his hair would painfully stick to the nasty burn. Now he stood above them with his royal armor, his shoulder length black hair pulled neatly into a small top knot and fastened with his crown. He looked regal.

With a sneer on his now-matured face, he spoke mockingly, "As most of you have undoubtedly heard by now, Admiral Zhao has found the Avatar; a twelve year old air bender who has yet to master any other elements. A twelve year old that the man has let slip from his grasp time and time again, like an absolute _idiot_ —"

Assiyah coughed, "Treason."

Zuko rolled his eyes, ignoring the seductress as he continued, "—who honestly needs to read a book once in a while because if you can believe it he actually thinks that he could catch up to an air-bender riding a bison."

Snorts of amusement crescendoed on deck, they did love it so when the Prince redirected his ire from them to someone else, "Regardless, Zhao has found the Avatar and not us. Now as you can undoubtedly guess this will make the rest of our jobs a little _difficult_ for us, as we are now expected to stalk a little boy across the world."

"Nephew, I do believe you should get to the point. As amusing as your observations are, Admiral Zhao is expecting us soon," Iroh spoke candidly, a hint of laughter in his tone.

Zuko frowned, "Right. Well, like I said it needs to look like we've been following rumors of the Avatar. The boy has rumored to be traveling with two members of the Southern Water Tribe, one of which is a water bender. It is my belief that they are attempting to go to the Northern Water Tribe so that the Avatar may learn the next element. From here on out, we will make sure to only hunt scrolls to the north of us so that it seems like we are chasing rumors of the Avatar. I trust that none of you will give us away to someone not aboard this ship?"

"No, your Highness!" The soldier all exclaimed enthusiastically. The soldiers may have been criminals, but they weren't idiots. They were only able to survive this long based on their skills and instincts, which both screamed not to anger the sullen royal. Prince Zuko was scary when he was thirteen, and he was _much_ scarier now that he grew into a solid frame of pure muscle and rage.

The Prince smiled, "Perfect. Now Zhao is weak in the face of beautiful women, so Assiyah and Amilya will join Uncle and I aboard Zhao's ship. Lieutenant Jee will stay behind, as will the rest of the fire benders. I don't think Zhao is above having someone spy on my ship while I am distracted, so make sure _no one_ boards this ship unknowingly. Zen and Zai, I want the two of you get out to the port when we dock and keep your ears open for any information regarding Zhao and the Avatar. If questioned on our whereabouts throughout the years, stay honest as possible. Zhao will know if we're lying since we've been spotted at all of the various ports. Do _not_ give him any reason to think that I have spent an entire year in a library; if questioned we spent that year sailing between the Air Temples for another round. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your Highness!"

It was almost odd how the crew seemed to have more loyalty for their Prince than they did for their Fire Lord. They committed treason quite easily for soldiers sworn to protect and serve the Fire Nation, and they quite literally would die for their Prince while not batting an eye if the Avatar were to march into their homeland and set fire to it. Ozai made a grave mistake filling the entire ship with nothing but criminals with no familial ties, for they only sought to further their own personal interests. And Zuko was many things, pain-in-the-ass and annoying ranked high on the list, but he was also a great leader. While at port most of them were free to do as they please, and no one was ready to sacrifice their easy life for anything.

"Good," Zuko nodded sharply, "Now get ready. We have an idiot to entertain."

* * *

Iroh knew his nephew quite well. Most of the crew knew their captain well, after all three years spent together on a small ship will make anyone acquainted, but Iroh in particular knew Zuko the best. The boy was talented and terrifying in both his fighting and his intelligence but Iroh knew that was only a drop in the bucket.

To be perfectly candid Iroh didn't know exactly how talented Zuko was. He picked up complicated Kata's as easy as breathing, and found ingenious ways of inventing new moves using other elemental teachings. The books he practically swallowed were more complicated than even Iroh enjoyed, and often came in languages that he never even heard of. Languages that Zuko seemed to comprehend with no issue.

If that weren't enough, Zuko adapted multiple firebending techniques by studying the other elements. Without any instruction from himself, Zuko was even able to learn the truth about redirecting lightning, all through a few simple water bending scrolls he had learned throughout the years. It was astonishing what the boy could do.

Yet Zuko was unmotivated. Yes, he craved to learn and scoured the world for more scrolls than was strictly necessary, but that was all he cared for. He showed no ambition towards the future, practically forsaking his claim to the throne in the process. Once when asked, Zuko just snorted and said, "Azula can have the damn throne for all I care, she's just as bad as father."

So while Iroh wanted nothing more than to induct Zuko into the White Lotus, he knew that it wasn't time. Zuko was still too young, and despite his sheer intelligence he was still too naïve. He wished to coast through life easily dealing with nothing but the struggles of stealing scrolls when the price was too high, and the occasional fight when his temper ran wild.

General Iroh was many things, but above all else he was patient. He would wait for Zuko to be ready to carry the burden of the future; and put an end to the war that has plagued the world for a hundred years. Zuko was hiding something from him, and it was only a matter of time before he confessed. For now, however, he will just continue to love and support his nephew until the boy trusts him enough to share the extent of his own genius. For he was sure Zuko was, at the very least, a genius.

* * *

"Your Highness, how do you want to play this?" Assiyah asked as she and Amilya flanked the Prince.

"Would you prefer us in helmets for now, or would you like us to take more of a docile and seductive role straight away?" Amilya continued.

Zuko shook his head, "No need for helmets, we are supposed to be meeting a comrade, wearing helmets could be perceived as a sign of disrespect."

"How much do you want to bet _his_ soldiers will all be wearing helmets?"Amilya muttered angrily.

Zuko snorted, "Oh undoubtedly. Zhao would never let a chance to insult me slide. For now stay quiet and a few steps behind Uncle and I, do _not_ speak unless I or Uncle speak to you. If Zhao or any of the other soldiers attempt to do so, ignore them."

The girls nodded as Zuko and Iroh made their way off the boat, the Prince practically scowling as he mentally prepared himself for the exhausting upcoming exchange. The girls, as commanded, walked in tangent a mere two feet behind them. Ahead, Zuko could see the visage of the smug Admiral, and the young man had to summon all of his strength of will to not roll his eyes at the display. Zhao's ship was approximately four times the size of his own, with a crew made up entirely of only the finest graduates of the Naval Academy. Soldiers flanked each side of the walkway leading from Zuko's ship onto Zhao's, and as predicted they wore customary helmets. Pricks.

Despite the fact that their faces were obscured, Zuko could see quite a few heads that were subtly turned to follow the movements of Zuko's personal guard. The Prince allowed a small smirk to creep onto his features; it was perfect. Assiyah and Amilya were both stunning women, quite adept at infiltration and assassination. While not the perfect guards, not that Zuko or Iroh _needed_ guards as two of the most powerful benders in the Nation, the girls were absolutely perfect for distraction. And just as predicted, as they drew closer to the arrogant man, Zhao couldn't help but allow his eyes to linger on the feminine forms of the beautiful women.

Amilya leaned in to whisper in Zuko's ear before quickly stepping away to maintain her perfect form.

"Your Highness! Thank you for making time to meet upon my _humble_ vessel. It is with great pride that we welcome our Crown Prince and the infamous Dragon of the West," Zhao welcomed mockingly.

Zuko smirked ever so slightly, "Admiral Zhao, it is always a pleasure to be in your presence. After all, it is quite important for me to have some form of camaraderie with my future subjects."

Zhao's smile strained, "Quite. Please follow me into my office, there's quite a lot to discuss now that I've found the Avatar."

"Ah yes, I've been meaning to ask about that," Iroh spoke up, "What exactly _were_ you doing so close to the Southern Water Tribe that you were able to find the illusive Avatar? Why, it must have been a stroke of absolute _genius_ to find the boy in what is perhaps the least likely of places."

The Admiral scowled, "I do not need to explain myself to you, General. Perhaps if you were all doing your duty properly it would not have taken an embarrassing three years to check the water tribe and find him."

Zuko waved away his accusations, "No we were busy following _actual_ leads while you just happened to get lucky while on a fishing trip."

"It wasn't luck, little Prince. It was _skill_."

"If it were true skill, then why haven't you captured the Avatar by now? I mean _surely_ with your superior vessel and crew you are able to at least capture a twelve year old boy and his equally as young friends?"

Zhao's face hardened, struggling to keep a friendly visage, "The Avatar must be a master in evasive maneuvers. The first time he was able to escape me was through the use of barbaric surprise tactics, but be assured that he won't be able to catch us off guard again."

Finally entering the office, Zhao gestured towards the women, "Perhaps your _guards_ would feel better waiting outside? We are to talk of private matters after all."

The Prince attempted not to laugh. An idiot would have noticed how Zhao could barely keep a grasp on the words that spilled from the Prince's lips, his focus solely on the two raven-haired beauties that kept themselves close to Zuko at all times. Instead of drawing attention to the fact, Zuko nodded his head slightly, "Why of course, Admiral. Ladies, be sure to keep watch outside of the door."

"Yes, your highness," They spoke in tangent before flanking the door, standing in perfect posture and keeping their countenance straight and serious.

Zhao hummed, "Your ladies are trained quite well. What did they do to be sentenced to your sorry excuse of a ship?"

Zuko clicked his tongue nonchalantly, it wasn't exactly a secret that his crew was made up entirely of disgraced former soldiers and criminals, "They were soldiers at Boiling Rock. Killed a few of their prisoners for money, collected and sold information from a few more. Nothing too strenuous."

Zhao almost swallowed his tongue at the response, "Oh. Of course even your beauties are nothing more than common mercenaries."

"Oh I wouldn't call them common, they're quite good at what they do. In fact, just as we were walking over to your ship one of my soldiers over heard one of your men saying that you had just narrowly missed catching the Avatar again today. Is that true?"

Zhao scowled, his face scrunching in anger, "The boy merely passed over head and we had no archers on hand. It will not happen again, so don't you worry."

Zuko forwent proper etiquette by sitting down in the closet chair before being asked to do so. With a smirk, he spoke, "Oh believe me Admiral, I worry very little about you. Despite the overcompensation that is the size of your ship, I hardly see you as a true force in capturing the Avatar."

"Without me, you wouldn't even know the Avatar was back. You and your band of criminals would be busy parading through Earth Kingdom waters in blissful ignorance, your only ticket home far from sight."

Zuko shrugged, "Perhaps we would not have heard of his return as quickly, no. But word would have gotten around regardless. And it would have come with the added bonus of not being forced to speak to you, which is worth every second wasted, in my humble opinion."

Zhao let out a laugh, "You are quite arrogant, your highness. _Especially_ for a banished royal whose only hope of redemption lies in the palm of my hand."

Zuko quirks a brow, "Do you currently have the Avatar?"

"No," The elder man bit out.

"Do you currently know the Avatar's exact location?"

"We know approximately where—"

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you currently know where he is in this exact second."

Zhao's jaw clenched as he spat out, "No."

Zuko smiled as he arose from his seat, "I thought so. Then you are of no help to me _or_ my crew. I hope you take it quite personally when I say that I hope I never have to see you again."

* * *

Zen wore a serene smile as he tipped back another glass of rum, the alcohol warming his body as it ran down his throat. "So you're telling me," he drawled to his fellow drinking buddy, one of Zhao's men who had used his break to hit the tavern, "That not only has the Avatar escaped from your sights once in the Southern Water Tribe, but _four_ other times after?"

The drunk man to his right nodded sharply as he tipped back another glass, "That's right. Kids tricky, I'll give him that."

"What about his companions? Word around the docks is that he's got two water tribe kids with em."

"Yessir he does. The girls a water bender, but she ain't no good. Barely makes a dent with her current skills. But ain't no one checking out her skills if ya know what I mean," He leers with a chuckle.

Zen tosses his head back in laughter, "She a pretty one, I take it?"

The soldier hums, "Yessir she is. All small and curvy with the right amount of spunk that can drive a man wild. What I wouldn't get to have her writhing under me…"

"And the other kid?"

"The boy is older, he uses some barbaric curved weapon. He ain't any skilled either."

Zen frowned, wobbling in place as he flagged down the barmaid for another two glasses. Taking another shot, he slurred his words, "Then how come Zhao ain't catch em yet, if they don't got no skills?"

The soldier shrugged, "I don't know man, the kids are lucky I guess. Always make a clean getaway just before we can catch em, hopping onto their big bison thing and flying away. It drives Zhao crazy, it does."

Zen hummed, "I'm sure it does."

Several minutes later Zen waves goodbye to all of his new friends before stumbling out of the tavern, wincing as the glare of the sun hit his eyes. As he walked further and further away, all signs of inebriation slipped out of his body; his slouch becoming straight, his squinted eyes wide open and alert, his drunken smile morphing into a victorious smirk. Finding his twin leaning against their ship, Zen waves.

Zai, with his arms crossed in contemplation, smiles at his identical twin, "Zen, what did you find out?"

"Was able to get more information about Zhao's dealings with the Avatar. It seems our esteemed Admiral left out quite a bit of information when he contacted his highness."

Zai hummed, "Prince Zuko will be glad to hear it. There's rarely anything he enjoys as much as annoying the Admiral."

Zen chuckled, "Other than new scrolls, you mean?"

Zai snorted, "Obviously. But speaking of which, three ships down I found something a little interesting."

"What did you find?"

"A pirate ship."

Zen frowned, "So? There are pirate ships everywhere, Prince Zuko wouldn't care."

Zai grinned, "Perhaps not about that specifically. But this particular pirate ship is masquerading as a merchant ship, one which just happens to carry a scroll on water bending katas."

Zen stilled, "His highness would _kill_ for that. Have you stolen it for him yet?"

"Too much security around to steal, we don't need to make enemies with pirates."

"Then why didn't you buy it?"

Zai rolled his eyes, "Have you _seen_ Prince Zuko's collection of scrolls? I'm not wasting any money on a scroll he may already have. He can procure it for himself when I tell him about it."

Zen let out a laugh, "Dear brother of mine, did you ever think we'd end up here?"

"Contemplating whether or not to steal from pirates?"

"No you idiot, been there done that. I mean sailing across the sea with our next Fire Lord, collecting information for him to assess how we can best slack off and avoid our duty?"

Zai chuckled, "No brother, not even _we_ had an imagination _that_ active. Prince Zuko is nothing like we expected, but you don't see me complaining."

"Hmm… well I would prefer it if he were a bit less temperamental. With his firepower I fear for our collective safety on most days."

"Don't let the Prince hear you say that."

Zen snorted, "What am I? _Idiotic_?"

* * *

Aang held his breath and counted to four. He dug his toes into the sand, almost hissing as the cool water now hit his chest. Bending his knees ever so slightly, his arms held straight ahead of him with his palms facing the sky, he allowed himself to slowly rise, praying that the ripples of water would follow. They did not.

"I don't think it's working," Sokka chimed in unhelpfully from the shore, a snort of laughter coloring his bemusement.

Katara scowled besides him, her hands dropping to her hips that only slightly rose above the water, "We can see that Sokka! If you don't have anything important to share, then why don't you just stay silent?" Turning to Aang, she grasped his smaller hands lightly in her own, "Don't listen to my pig-headed brother, okay? We can learn how to do this together."

Aang's eyes glossed over as he absentmindedly sighed, "Okay, Katara."

The elder girl smiled kindly, "Alright, let's try it again. And don't worry about it too much, it did take me months to learn this move, and even _I_ don't have it all worked out yet."

The air bender grinned in response, "Don't worry Katara! I'll try my best!"

Taking in a deep breath, Aang allowed himself to sink lower in the water, and with one sharp thrust of his hands upwards he could see the water rise in tandem, "I DID IT! Katara, did you see that!? I did it!"

"Yeah… I did," Katara spoke softly, "That's… well that's amazing Aang."

"Ha! He performed your so called complicated move in only two tries!" Sokka bellowed with laughter.

"Yes, Sokka," Katara bit out through clenched teeth, "I can see that."

"Yes thank you so much Katara! You're the best teacher ever!" Aang cried, hopping away from the water to join the sky bison in a mud fight.

Katara sighed, letting her control of the water slip. She had been practicing so hard for years, and Aang had not only mastered all of her moves, but has perfected them in a matter of minutes. And sure, Aang _did_ have her as a teacher when she had no one to help instruct her, but _come on_ this was ridiculous!

With narrowed eyes and a determined spirit, Katara swore that she would learn more about water bending as soon as possible. The Northern Water Tribe was still weeks away, weeks that they didn't have to spare. The ridiculous Admiral and his Fire Nation fleet have been chasing them since they left the Southern Water Tribe, and it was only through sheer luck and persistence that they have been able to get away thus far. Aang was the only master bender amongst them, but Katara had to learn how to pull her own wait too. If only she can find a proper teacher…

* * *

"The water bending scroll better still be here Zai, or I swear to Agni I'll set you on fire," Zuko muttered angrily as he marched onto the pirate ship. He had finished his meeting with Zhao a mere hour ago, the meeting having run far longer than he wished. Once he was safe back on his ship and able to change into clothes that didn't allow anyone who sees him to know his status, the twins approached him with the information they had uncovered.

While Zuko was undoubtedly interested in the information Zen had acquired on Zhao's previous interactions with the Avatar and his friends, he focused more on Zai's discovery. After commanding that the two shred their armor and don the same inconspicuous Earth Kingdom clothing that Zuko was currently wearing, he made them lead him to the scroll.

Zai gulped dramatically as he and Zen followed their wayward Prince onto the potentially dangerous ship, "Uh, I-I'm sure it is! Who would even _want_ a water benders scroll this far south! You're the only one crazy enough to read this for fun."

Zuko spun in place to glare at the twins, his golden eyes shimmering in rage as he leaned in and angrily whispered, "Listen here you _idiots,_ I am _not_ in a jovial mood right now. Not only did Zhao threaten to write to my father regarding my lack of progress in my mission, thus undermining _everything_ we had worked hard for during the last three years—"

Zen unwisely interrupted, "Uh, I would hardly classify finding new ways to cheat the army as 'hard work'."

Zai elbowed his brother in the ribs, biting out a harsh and warning, " _Dude_."

Zuko continued with nothing more than a fiercer glare, "But _now_ we actually have to put legitimate effort into following this child and his gang of merry little friends."

"Your highness, I hate to interrupt, but you keep calling them children," Zai spoke anxiously.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, "What about it, Zai?"

"Well… uh…" Zai shuffled nervously, "Aren't they around your age?"

The Prince let a small puff of fire escape his lips, a sure sign that a full-out rage was just around the corner, "The Avatar is four years my junior, while the other two seem closer to my age, _not that it matters_. They are behaving as children, and thus they should be referred to as children."

"And the temper tantrums you throw on a bi-weekly basis are what again?" Zen muttered underneath his breath. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about Zuko's bat like sense of hearing.

"I am going to ignore that comment for now, but it seems like I already have my two training partners for the next week."

Zai started, "What?! What did _I_ do to deserve this!?"

Zuko ignored the younger twin, "There _better_ be a scroll here Zai."

The soldier rolled his eyes, "Sheesh yes, there will be. Stop worrying."

Like an omen from the spirits themselves, as they approached the back room where the scrolls were kept they were beaten by a trio who seemed awfully interested in the scroll: two teenagers dressed in water tribe colors, and a young monk with a grin wider than his face.

Zen and Zai just blinked in disbelief as Zuko facepalmed and angrily muttered, "The spirits fucking _hate_ me."


	3. A Spark of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko does the unthinkable all for a water bending scroll.

Zuko attempted to calm himself by taking in deep breaths, his eyes shut in exasperation. Quirking one eye open in the hope that his previous sight was nothing more than an illusion, he almost sighed in disappointment when the visage of the young monk stared back at him in confusion.

"Um… Sire?" Zen whispered quietly so that only the Fire Nation citizens could hear, "What do we do now?"

Zuko glared at his subordinate, spitting out through clenched teeth, "We do _nothing_. We are simple travelers from the Earth Kingdom, with _no idea_ who these kids are. Do you two morons understand me?"

"Yes, sire," They both parrot back quickly and quietly, unwilling to risk the Prince's rage.

With a stiff nod, Zuko turned his attention back to the water bending scroll that was held tightly in the sole female's hand, "Excuse me, Miss?"

The girl diverted her attention from the scroll to meet the Prince's eyes, crystal blue meeting golden hazel, "Yes?"

Zuko attempted to smile, causing the two soldiers behind him to stifle a laugh. The Prince was never quite good at social situations, _especially_ with those his age, "Are you purchasing the water bending scroll?"

Katara stared at the stranger, her eyes widening as she took in his pale features and golden eyes. Sweet Lu and Ta that boy was ridiculously _pretty_ , even with a scar covering half his face. Despite his obscenely pretty features, he was also trying to take _her_ water bending scroll. Grasping the scroll tightly, she replied tentatively, "I- I can't exactly afford it… so I guess not."

Zuko nodded, noticing that despite her words she did let her grasp ease. Taking a step towards her, he spoke carefully, "Then would you mind if I took a look?"

Katara swallowed in panic, not wanting to relinquish the scroll yet not being able to keep hold if it, "I guess…"

Slowly, she passed it over to the waiting hands of the elder boy, his pale fingers wrapping around the scroll reverently as he took hold of it. Unrolling it, she watched as his golden eyes quickly scanned the page, greedily devouring the contents it contained. Suddenly, the scroll was ripped from his grasp, with Zuko only barely managing to keep himself from violently reacting to the action. He was too busy drooling over the new information to sense the new comer approaching, Zuko almost cursed himself for letting his guard slip.

"Unless you have 200 gold coins, I'm afraid you can't look at the scroll," a harsh voice spoke with confidence, rolling the scroll back up and placing in on the shelf.

Zuko scoffed audibly as he watched the man who seemed to be the captain of this pirate ship, "200 gold coins? A bending scroll such as that is worth 50 at most."

The Captain smirked malevolently, "That scroll is as rare as it gets, especially this far south. I already have a buyer lined up for it, some Earth Kingdom noble. So unless you want to out bid him, I'm afraid you can't have the scroll."

The water bender frowned, her melancholia visibly sketched across her features. The Avatar smiled tentatively at his friend as he placed a hand on her arm, "Don't worry Katara! Pirates love to haggle, I got this." Approaching the Captain, the young monk plastered on an unconvincing expression of nonchalance, "What do you say to— one copper piece!"

The Captain laughed bitterly, "The price is two hundred gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare."

"Okay," The Avatar drawled, "What about— two copper pieces!"

"It's not as amusing the second time boy," The pirate growled.

Zen stared unabashedly at the Avatar and his companions. " _This_ is the kid that keeps getting away from Zhao?" He whispered incredulously under his breath.

"The Admiral must be even more pathetic than we thought," Zai agreed with a dumbfounded nod.

Zuko took in a deep breath, "I don't have time for this."

"I'm assuming you don't have this scroll?" Zen inferred.

The Prince shook his head, "No, I don't. And the Captain took it away before I finished reading it."

Zen twirled a dagger between his fingers and he questioned nonchalantly, "Should we steal it now while the Avatar has them distracted? There's no way we're _actually_ gonna pay 200 gold coins for it, right?"

"I don't think we can," Zai softly muttered, his eyes tracking the female water bender as she made her way over to the monk and dragged him off the ship.

Zuko's eyes snapped away from the Avatar and focused on his subordinate, "Don't tell me—"

Zai nodded minutely, "The girl slipped the scroll under her sash while the Avatar was 'haggling' with the pirates."

A fury of cursing and activity interrupted the Fire Nation trio as they watched the pirates leap off the ship. Zai chuckled under his breath, "Seems like they've noticed."

Zuko cursed audibly as he stomped off the ship, his two subordinates quickly following him in confusion, "Do you _know_ how _rare_ a water bending scroll is?"

Zen blinked, "Pretty rare?"

Zuko glared at him, " _Yes_ , it's _pretty rare_. The first one I've seen in _years_ and it just slips from my grasp."

Zai gulps as he notices that his Prince is stalking off in the opposite direction of their own ship, "Um, your Highness? Where are we going?"

"Where do you _think_ we're going? We're going to get back the scroll," The Prince spat out, following the trail the three inadvertently left behind.

"You want to _steal_ from the Avatar?!" Zen screeched, hurrying his steps to keep up with the quickening pace of the angered royal, "Didn't you say you wanted to avoid the bald monk and his merry little entourage at all costs?!"

"I'm not going to _steal_ from the Avatar _or_ his water bending friend," Zuko muttered as his eyes darted around to find traces of their movement, "I merely want to _borrow_ the scroll for a minute, just long enough to read it completely."

"But you're not even a water bender! Why would you even want the information?" Zai whined petulantly.

"There is no such thing—"

Zuko was interrupted by the twins parroting back in tandem, " _As having too much information_ , we know!"

The Prince scowled, "Well if you so clearly know this, then why do you even bother asking me stupid questions?"

The twins just face palmed. Despite knowing and following their Prince for three years, they still did not comprehend just what exactly Zuko did with all of the information he collected. Although if his Uncle were to be believed, than _maybe_ Prince Zuko was actually using other forms of bending to— "Holy Fuck, are you trying to improve Fire Bending by using methods from other bending forms?!"

Zuko rolled his eyes at Zen's outburst, "What, did you seriously think they _taught_ us how to breath fire in school?"

It was a form of bending both General Iroh and Prince Zuko were quite known for; the entire ship had seen them practice their 'fire pushups' using only the flame from their breath to propel them up.

"You mean that technique—?"

"Was derived by my Uncle from old air bender katas, yes," Zuko confirmed.

"What else?" Zai questioned, shock still coloring his tone.

"What else have I come up with using other forms of bending?"

"Yes."

Zuko paused at this, "Well… I suppose it won't hurt to tell you. You know how I always seem to know when someone is approaching me?"

The twins nodded. It was rumored across their ship that Zuko had supernatural hearing, always being aware at even the slightest of movement anywhere near him. It made it _impossible_ to sneak off the ship without the Prince being aware.

Zuko grimaced before continuing, "Well there's this old air bending technique that I read from a scroll a few years ago. It seemed unique to the Northern Air Temple, which in an of itself is quite interesting, but basically the monks would use the air around them to tell where objects are. The more control they have over their bending, the farther they can stretch their senses of the air. In fact, it's quite comparable to the earth bending technique of using the vibrations of the ground to sense both people and objects."

"… what does this have to do with fire bending?" Zai questioned.

Zuko withheld the urge to facepalm, sometimes he forgets that not everyone shares his intelligence, "Well, like I said earlier, most forms of bending can be copied and altered into another. In this case, I used this old air bending teaching and adapted it to the fire bending equivalent. As a fire bender, I _always_ know when there is a flame near by, it's the reason we always rise with the sun. All living organisms have a spark of chi within them, basically a small flame. Each person's chi is unique to them, and if one concentrates hard enough you can almost sense it. It took me a while to learn how to sense it, but after a bit of practice it became easy. We are warm-blooded creatures after all, and humans are the easiest heat source to track after a simple flame."

"So let me get this straight," Zen articulated, "you memorize peoples heat signatures and that let's you know that they're around even if you can't physically see them?"

Zuko nodded, "Yeah, basically."

"And you learned how to do this," Zai continued incredulously, "by reverse engineering a few air bending scrolls."

"I don't know why this shocks you," Zuko admitted with a frown, "You've seen my more impressive skills in action."

"It doesn't surprise us, not really," Zen spoke quickly.

"Truth be told the crew as a whole decided years ago that it would be better for our collective sanity if we just accepted your power for what it is: utterly terrifying," Zai continued.

Zuko scoffed, "You two are idiots. Now come on, we've got an Avatar to find."

"And how exactly are we supposed to find him? He's an air bender with a glider, he could be anywhere by now," Zen reminded him.

"The girl stole a water bending scroll, meaning they should be far from the river. We're bound to run into them soon, now hurry up," Zuko barked at them, marching towards the river bank as the two soldiers scrambled after him.

* * *

The moon glimmered against the dark blanket of the sky, the light twisting and shattering through the branches in the forest. The expansive river shined under the adoration of the light, the water glistening as it flirted with the beams reflected off the moon.

Katara eased into the proper form, her arms twisting as depicted by the picture. Slowly the water rose from the river, twisting into small stream within her grasp, before inevitably falling back down with a splash. The girl withheld her urge to scream in frustration, "Why can't I do it?!"

"You're twisting your back too rapidly when you spin. Put more pressure on your heel and flow into the position," a scratchy male voice interrupted her.

Quickly twisting in place and easing into a fighting position, Katara was stunned to see three slightly familiar looking men, "You're the guys from the pirate ship!"

The younger man in the middle put his hands up in a sign of peace as he stepped towards the nervous water bender, "We're not pirates. Just simple Earth Kingdom travelers that are interested in that water bending scroll."

Katara narrowed her eyes in suspicion, taking in the two brooding figures behind the pretty boy. They were identical, with the same look of faux nonchalance on their features. They stuck close to their friend, and it was with a weary eye that Katara spied the swords strapped to their backs. They looked young, somewhere in their early twenties, with sinewy muscles defined enough to use those swords effectively. Turning her attention back to the scarred boy, she spoke, "Why would an Earth Kingdom traveler even _want_ a water bending scroll? If you even _are_ from the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko's eyes widened slightly, "You doubt me?"

Katara clenched her teeth, "You look too Fire Nation to ever pass for an Earth Kingdom traveler. Who are you _really_?"

Zuko sighed, running a hand down his face, "My name is Lee. These are my friends, Len and Lai. We come from a small village outside of Omashu, a village that doesn't exactly exist anymore. The Fire Nation invaded our homes and killed off everyone, the three of us were the youngest, and the only ones able to get away from the massacre. We've been living on the road ever since."

Katara eased her stance, a look of sorrow passing on her face, "The Fire Nation killed my mother during a raid."

Zuko grimaced, "That's something we have in common then."

"I'm Katara."

"It's nice to meet you, Katara."

"If the Fire Nation killed your village, why do you look so-"

"-much like a Fire Nation civilian?" Zuko guessed, "My father's family is from the colonies. Go back far enough in any Earth Kingdom citizens lineage, and you're sure to find some Fire Nation blood. I guess our genetics just happen to be stronger than most."

The water bender frowned apologetically, "I'm really sorry for questioning you guys. My friends and I have run into so many Fire Nation soldiers as of late, it's kind of made me paranoid. You didn't deserve all of my excessive questioning."

Zuko smiled tentatively as he shook his head, "No, it's good to be paranoid. It'll save your life more often than not, and it's not like my friends here and I don't look suspicious."

Katara laughed prettily, "That's true. I just have one more question: why did you three come and find me? Why do you want this water bending scroll?"

Zuko frowned, "It's not easy living on the road. We make money when we can, _however_ we can. My friends here make pretty good bodyguards, they were always handy with a sword. I, on the other hand, have a different talent. I've always had a way with languages, and there are a lot of nobles out there who would pay quite a bit of gold for someone who can procure scrolls with illusive bending styles to their children. While traveling around, I've read quite a few bending scrolls that I was able to copy down, which has come in handy in making sure we have enough food to eat."

"You're a bender?" Katara asked excitedly.

Zuko shook his head, "No no, nothing like that. Like I said, I'm just good with languages. I've memorized quite a few bending styles over the years, at least enough for me to teach a noble or two."

"Then— you would know quite a few water bending forms, huh?"

Zuko swallowed, not liking this turn in conversation, "Not really. Water bending scrolls are quite hard to get to this far south. That's why I was so excited to see this one."

Katara tightened her grip on the scroll, "Look, I know that you need it Lee. But I'm afraid I need this scroll more than you do."

Zuko's eyes widened, "No! You misunderstood me! I'm not going to take it from you, by force or otherwise. I know what its like having to survive alone. I was just hoping you can let me take a look at it, just for a minute or two."

The brunette chewed her lip anxiously, "You just want to look at it?"

The fire bender nodded his head assuredly, "Just for a minute, and I won't bother you again. _Please,_ Katara _._ "

Katara nodded sharply, wearily passing the scroll over to the pale boy who hurriedly unfurled it and scanned the page. His two friends, who were still silently flanking him, exchanged looks of incredulous disbelief. "Len and Lai, right?"

Zen coughed in surprise, not used to being addressed, "Uh… yeah. I'm Len. That's Lai."

"And you guys are swordsmen?" Katara questioned innocently.

Zai nodded, "Mhm. Yup."

"You're men of few words I take it?"

Zen grinned, "Somewhat."

Katara giggled, "Well, I hope your friend over there learns what he can from the scroll, although I don't see how he can remember it after just a few—"

"I'm done," Zuko interrupted, rolling the scroll back up and handing it gently to the stunned water bender.

"Already?" Katara gasped, her large blue eyes darting from his confident smirk to the scroll safely tucked in her hand.

Zuko nodded, "Like I said, I just needed to finish reading where I left off. Thank you, Katara. You have my gratitude."

"Yeah, of course Lee," Katara stumbled, "I— I guess I just have one more question."

Zuko withheld the urge to sigh. He had finally gotten the information he came for, and he didn't want to stay anywhere near the vicinity of the Avatar or his cohorts for any longer than strictly necessary, "What's the question?"

"You said earlier that I was spinning too stiffly. How would I do it properly?" She asked meekly, her eyes glancing around nervously as a small embarrassed blush crept on her tan features.

The fire bender paused, his lips pulled down in contemplation. It was one thing to ignore the existence of the Avatar and his compatriots, it was something completely different to actively _assist_ his friend, and in result the air bender himself, by helping them perfect a fighting form that will undoubtedly be used against his future subjects. It seemed as though the twins agreed with his sentiment, if the small grunt of disbelief Zen accidentally let out was to be trusted.

Yet… the idea of having the Avatar's friend owe him was looking more and more attractive. More importantly, having her _trust_ the Crown Prince will make his job as Fire Lord much easier in the future, if he was ever allowed back within Fire Nation borders. With a tentative grimace, Zuko spoke, "Water is a fluid element, and its bending must match this temperament. You are the catalyst for the movement of water, and thus must reflect its fluidity in your movement."

Katara nodded seriously as Zuko continued, "Get into your position. See— this way you will ultimately fail as it's too rigid. Loosen up your shoulders. Now bend your knees slightly. A little more. Okay, now don't use your back to twist, the movement should derive from your hips. Balance your weight on your heels, yup just like that. Okay, now spin."

Katara spun in place, guiding her hands to follow the movement of her hips, and with an excited shout she saw a whip of water lash out and attack the tree she aimed for, "I DID IT! I really did it!"

Zuko smirked, "Good job, Katara. You're a natural."

The young girl turned to the intelligent boy before her, "Thank you so much Lee. I owe you one."

Zuko just nodded as he walked away, his two soldier following him closely as he left the forest. With a bemused smirk, Zen taunted the moment they were out of hearing range, "So… she's pretty."

Zen ignored the Prince's glare with practiced ease as his monarch bit out, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Zai chuckled, "Well… when a man and a woman find each other attractive—"

"Finish that sentence, and the two of you will find yourselves as my sole sparing partners for the rest of the year," Zuko quickly interrupted, fury coating his voice.

"We just thought that you wanted to _avoid_ the Avatar and his friends. Not have one of them owe you a favor."

"We _will_ avoid the Avatar. This changes nothing, I just wanted the information in the scroll, and now I have it. And Agni knows, I hope the spirits are kind and that I never have to cash in that favor."

Zai snorted, "Your highness, the spirits hate you. My money is on you cashing in on the favor before the month is over."

"I hate that you're probably right," Zuko grumbled angrily as the twins laughed.

* * *

"Woah that's amazing Katara! How did you do that?!" Aang cried excitedly as he practically bounced in place, his eyes wide open in childish glee and wonder.

Katara smirked proudly, her hands at her hips as she proudly spoke, "I just practiced a little, that's all."

"You just _practiced?_ When did you have time to practice?" Sokka questioned suspiciously.

Katara frowned in annoyance, "Last night, obviously."

"So not only did you steal from pirates, but you snuck out to the river last night all by yourself?! What if the pirates found you?! Or even worse, what if Admiral Zhao found you!?" Sokka screeched, his hands gesturing wildly in aggravation and worry.

Katara bit her lip nervously. Okay, in hindsight it probably wasn't her best idea, especially considering that someone _was_ able to successfully track her, "Well they didn't."

"But they could have!"

"But they didn't!"

"Guys! Stop fighting, it's not worth it," Aang spoke, halting their argument.

Sokka sighed, his fingers pressing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to wave the incoming headache, "Katara, I just worry for you, okay? I'm your older brother, it's my job to worry."

Katara smiled softly, "I know, Sokka. But don't worry, I was careful. Promise."

"Just— don't do that again, okay? If you want to practice, make sure at least one of us is with you. It's not safe for any of us to be alone. Admiral Zhao is dangerous, and he won't hesitate to hurt us."

"I promise, Sokka. I don't like it much but you're right."

"I usually am."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Glad to see your delusions are still in tact." She parted open her lips, ready to tell her brother and friend about the three strangers who _were_ able to successfully track her. Yet just as she was about to speak, several sword-wielding pirates came clashing through the clearing and all thoughts of conversation were halted.

* * *

Zuko held the brush reverently. Swiftly, with the meticulous precision of an artist, he allowed his fingers to contort the brush, creating a series of strokes across the blank scroll. Not a spec of ink was out of place, the image forever imprinted in his mind being transferred onto the page before him. A knock on the door caused him to momentarily halt his actions, "Enter."

Zen peaked his head through the doorway, "Your highness, Lieutenant Jee asked me to let you know that we are close to port."

Zuko nodded absentmindedly as he continued his drawings, his hand rapidly creating such detailed artistry, "Good. We still have a few supplies to purchase."

"We wouldn't _need_ to stop for more supplies of you weren't in such a hurry to escape the last port," Zen muttered.

Zuko quirked his one eyebrow, "Are you seriously complaining about leaving before the Avatar inadvertently drags us into one of his messes?"

"What makes you so convinced that the Avatar will cause problems for us, anyways?"

"Have you met me? The spirits hate me, and knowing them, they'll find it ironic causing me trouble using the symbol to my 'lost honor'. I'm not going to risk it by staying anywhere near the Avatar or his friends."

"Even if one of them is really pretty?"

Zuko let out a small breath of flame, his eyes shut as he attempted to not commit homicide, "For the millionth time; I don't find the water bender pretty, and even if I _did,_ why would it matter? Now leave me alone and go bother your brother."

Zen paused, "Sire, is that the scroll Katara had?"

Zuko grinned as he looked up from his now completed masterpiece, "A mere copy. But I think I did quite well in transcribing it."

"How did—" Zen gulped, "How did you memorize the entire scroll well enough to copy it."

The Prince frowned, a lie passing his lips swiftly, "I didn't _memorize_ it, at least not completely. I merely copied what I could remember. It helped that I had to use the knowledge in it to assist the water bender with her form."

"Her name is Katara."

Zuko shot a glare at his soldier, "Yes, I know her name. Thank you for that useless tidbit of information."

Zen shrugged nonchalantly, "Always happy to help."

"Get out."

* * *

"He helped the Avatar's friend with her bending?" General Iroh gasped out, his hand bringing the cup of tea gently to his lips as he stared at Zai's serious countenance.

"We tried asking him why he would do such a thing, but he wouldn't give us a straight answer," Zai recounted as he moved a tile on the board.

Iroh let his lips sink a bit in thought, "And what are your thoughts on the matter?"

"Zen seems to be convinced that it's because she's a beautiful young woman," Zia admitted openly, "But I think her forgets that Prince Zuko is not like most teenage boys. My guess is that he found no harm in the Avatar's friend owing him a favor."

"Hmmm," Iroh stroked the bottom of his chin, "It could also be to establish a base of trust. If Zuko were to be Fire Lord someday, having the friendship of the Avatar's friend may come in handy."

"Why would it come in handy? The Avatar is our enemy after all," Zai dismissed with a laugh.

Iroh shook his head, "No, he's Ozai's enemy."

Zai paused, horror creeping into his eyes, "General, you can't be serious."

"I'm afraid so."

"You think—" Zai hissed, his voice coming down to a whisper, "You think Prince Zuko may want to put an _end_ to the war?"

Iroh nodded solemnly, "I do. However, whether he would do so now when he can make a difference, or do so when it's too late is up to him."


End file.
